the_infinite_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Democratic People's Republic of Ipith
The Democratic People's Republic of Ipith (DPRI) is a galactic political entity with Humanity as its figurehead and primary population. It has strong beliefs and policies devoted towards egalitarianism and individual freedoms and is one of the most prosperous nations in the galaxy for its youth. It is a proud and powerful member of the Federation of Celestial Nations and has only been on an uphill climb since the end of the Martial Crisis. The DPRI was formed by a man named Alister Dymont along with many others, with him as both the figurehead and spearhead to devise the idea of a free, independent nation that could properly survive on its own without the poverty and all-around suffering that the anarcho-capitalist Economic Coalition of Terran Corporations (ECTC) had functioned on for decades. Dymont believed in a nation that would not be like the ECTC and could value the lives of the people within the nation as something more than economic pawns. In many ways, he succeeded in his pursuit and is regarded as one of the national icons of the DPRI. The separatist movement that eventually escalated into a war was known as the War of Liberation and after twelve years of planning, the war lasted twenty-six years, starting the loss of power in the members of the ECTC and the revitalization of Human democracy. About seventeen years into the rebellion, the rebels adopted their current name of the Democratic People's Republic of Ipith, where they also chose their flag. August 6th, 12,388 HE would mark the beginning of the War of Liberation, December 17th, 12,405 HE would see the rebels adopt the name of the DPRI, and June 2nd, 12,414 HE would see the end of the war in favour of the DPRI. The next century would see much strife and turmoil throughout the worlds of the DPRI as it had to make the difficult transition from a collection of worlds either with very little infrastructure to worlds with high infrastructure, but solely devoted to military means. There would be further skirmishes between the DPRI and ECTC, as well as several wars, but just when it seemed like the DPRI would fail… they'd hit back harder than ever using whatever means they could to maintain their freedom. By the time Alister Dymont drew his last breath, he would have been in five wars, three crises and more skirmishes than he'd cared to count. While the change from solely military-based nation into democratic republic was very challenging, in the end it would prove a success. The current ruler is Hoan Lang, a renowned economist and xenophile who is working to further alien integration into the DPRI, and working on improving infrastructure of the worlds they own, both of which have so far been successful. Currently fighting off the Kaervic Sovereignty in their primary time. Within the DPRI, people generally call themselves 'Human', although people from Ipith and a few other worlds like to call themselves the name of their planet, each of which has their own type of subculture, underneath the one the DPRI has set for all to inherit. They can all be referred to as 'Human' and only the smallest percentage of people would get offended. The DPRI is mostly known for being polite, kind, and welcoming of all. It is known for having reduced corruption and high standards of life. Generally, it is considered a good place to live, even with the ban on all corporations. All corporations can span no more than fifty stars and can have no more than fifty establishments per world, ten per moon, and five per asteroid and mega corporations are forbidden within the nation, leaving way for smaller businesses to open up and flourish on all worlds owned by the DPRI. It stands as a proud member of the Federation. National Heroes & Founders There are a number of individuals who made sure the DPRI succeeded in its war of rebellion and important individuals that would mean the very existence of the People's Republic. Without any of them, the rebellion either would not have succeeded, or be as successful as it was. * Elyssa Bodwin, Diplomat and Economic Advisor. * Richard Casek, Lead Designer of the ship *Templar*, the flagship of the DPRI. * John Corvil, Lead Administrator of the DPRI. * Alister Dymont, Original founder and first elected Prime Minister and head of state in the DPRI. * Casey Harvin, the second appointed Admiral within the DPRI. * Henry Jansen, a figurehead and political activist within the DPRI. * Charles Miller, Lead Architect on the DPRI inner worlds. * Anno Maletta, a selfless commander and Champion of the People. * Melyssa Malic, the first appointed Admiral of the DPRI. * Darren Malic, the first appointed General of the DPRI, similar to his sister. * Mark Richards, a wealthy elite who funded the DPRI heavily during its early stages.